


Doctor's Orders

by TheKingYeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ass eating, happy birthday eren, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: Eren has a bad case of morning drowsiness and Levi overhears a way to cure it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Eren!! Cheers to Season 2!!

Falling asleep was a constant damn challenge for Levi. It often lead him to pass out at not so choice or comfortable places. But those nights where he could tuck himself in bed, when he finally drifted off, Levi found waking up to be much more of a trial. Not jumping awake, body tense and on edge, ready to fight shadows- It made him feel too heavy to move or be moved. Like some kind of disgusting sack of meat placed on an edge, waiting for gravity to pull him to the floor.

Such a morning is what Levi awoke to. He managed to peak an eye open after a few more minutes of lying on his side. The wooden bedroom was blurry and bright, causing him to groan and crinkle his face in disgust. It must have been sometime around early noon from the pale yellow glow his bedroom was bathed in. The thin off white curtains draping over the singular window wasn't helping block any of the sunlight out. In addition to the irritating late morning sun, the birds were as noisy as ever. Singing their songs and what not from what sounds like right outside the window’s glass.

How annoying. 

Levi ever so slowly rolled onto his back. Letting gravity do all the work as his body caused the bed to creak and groan from the weighted fall.

Levi rested one of his arms above his tousled straight black hair on the pillow. Covering a yawn with the back of his other hand, he reached for the blanket that was suppose to be covering his chest. His face fell into a frown on feeling nothing but his muscled abdomen. Tilting his head forward Levi saw the white blanket just covering his crotch and hip. 

Levi gave another deep sigh through his nose. Resting his head back onto the pillow and relaxing his arm across his chest. He didn’t feel the need to cover himself or felt bothered to move to do so. No one would walk into his room unannounced, at least on any normal circumstances, and he would have awoke earlier if someone had opened his door.

Levi continued to lie on his back for a few, knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep. Trying to sleep the day away didn’t sound very appealing to him anyways. So he laid staring at the wooden ceiling above him. Thinking over things he could do today, what he should do. 

Levi knew his squad enjoyed a free day to relax. Well, all but Eren. Who would rather work and train all day, all week, rather than take a needed break. While he agreed that hard work and training was important, you couldn't do any of those if your body fails from fatigue. He could, or rather should, refuse Eren's on coming request to work today. Tell him to take the day off like the rest of them. Lazy mornings, or almost afternoons, weren’t bad in moderation and Levi knew a trick or two to keep Eren in bed.

Everyone who knew Eren, knew he was in no way one to sit on his butt all day. What they didn't know is that he didn't bounced right out of bed either, unless terrible dreams or him remembering something of great importance hit him. There was the stubborn yet cute way Eren would refuse to get out of bed in the morning. The little whines and stretches he did only to snuggle deeper into the sheets. The dazed look mixed with his hair curled out in complete disarray when he finally sits up in the bed. The pouting frown on his lips paired with his squinting turquoise eyes when getting told to get ready for the day. 

Levi was glad he got to witness these moments when Eren would spend the night in his room. And it was those moments, when sleep would evade Levi, he truly got to see Eren's face at peace. While Eren was cute, if not a bit of a pain, when waking up. Levi felt like he fell even more in love while he would watch Eren sleep. His heart would beat and his stomach would flutter in the darkness of the early mornings even if it was hard to see Eren. Knowing he was there next to him was enough.

Levi covered his face and dragged his hands down it. 

While getting his lunch the other day, Levi had over overheard a duo of men talking about a good “cure” to getting up in the morning. Only it was far more vulgar and not as hushed as it should have been.

Levi wasn't no doctor and he's never heard of doing something like that in the mornings. Not to say he was gonna pass up the opportunity to try it out. Though he did wonder how a doctor's son would handle the “cure.”

Stretching his arms above his head until they hit the backboard, Levi arced his back while giving a loud yawn. A few popping of joints and a big sigh later, he felt control over his body and was content he no longer felt like a helpless meat sack.

Meat sacks, sacks of meat. Eren loved his meats...

Levi stared at the ceiling planks with an irritated look. It was like waking up and getting a song stuck in your head, but worse. Furrowing his brow, Levi turned his head to glare at the door. He did miss breakfast and it had to be nearing lunch, but he’s also gone a few days without food and it wasn’t like he was going to get served a steak for lunch. 

Levi had a nice piece of meat for Eren. He could give the angel a taste of that morning cure.

It wasn't food he wanted but different hunger. It was something so ridiculous for someone his age. He knows he shouldn't be getting an erection from thinking about sex but as his grey eyes peered down his body. A frown grew at the half mass sticking up under the tiny corner of the blanket.

It was not only his own fault but Eren's fault as well. Eren was too cute. That was his reasoning behind it. Though the thought of Eren alone being enough to get him up was far fetched. He would rather touch him. Taste that smooth natural tan skin. To hear Eren's harsh breathy moans escalate to mewls.

The birds had quiet their banter with Levi's deep thoughts. After the chirping faded to a silence, Levi heard the soft yet deep breathing coming from next to him. 

Turning his head, a small and tender smile grew on Levi's face. A look he wouldn't show to just anyone. One he rather reserve for Eren in these special moments alone.

Eren was laying on his stomach, his arms wrapped around a soft white pillow with the side of his face pressed into it. Dark brown locks waved and pointed in every direction but their usual tamed downward direction. Plump lips parted with gentle breaths whistling. Eren's face was the definition of tranquil. Not a frown, wrinkle, or worry to be spotted. Levi's grey eyes followed down to Eren's bareback. Up to the curve of his rear where the blankets covered the rest of him. The bleached white blankets, with the addition of the midday sunlight peaking through the curtains, made Eren’s natural dark tan skin glow a delicious caramel color. 

The sight was angelic and Levi felt his heart stumble and swell. He licked his lips, rolling his body on to his side to face him. Tucking one of his muscled arms under his head before bringing his other hand up to card through Eren‘s soft brown shaggy hair. He watched as Eren’s lips would move as if to whisper something to him, though nothing but soft muffled babble came out in huffs. 

Levi moved his hand from the soft thick hair to cup Eren’s round and ever so soft cheek. The tips of Eren's hair brushed against Levi's knuckles as he rubbed his thumb across the bottom of Eren’s lips. Levi didn’t know or would even begin to say enough words to describe what Eren did to him, how truly beautiful he is. He often opted to show him while telling him how he feels, much like he did last night. Levi licked his lips as memories of last night came back. More than likely the source of his morning wood and why the first thought of his waking mind was meat. A rare yet delicious delicacy he doesn't mind to partake.

“Eren,” He called. His voice deep and thick with sleep. Eren’s breathing didn’t change nor did he stir at all. 

Levi removed his hand from Eren’s cheek. His arm no longer under head moved to push himself up. Placing his hands on each side of Eren to hover his face over his sleeping beautiful. He gave a soft kiss to the side of Eren’s mouth, to his cheek, and on his forehead.

“Eren.” He whispered again, gruff yet lightly spoken before giving Eren’s nose a light kiss. This time, Eren inhaled a deep breath through his nose. Scrunching up his face with a hum before sighing, relaxing back into the bed. 

That wouldn't do. 

Levi gave another kiss to the side of Eren’s mouth then moved down to kiss Eren’s bare shoulder, calling for him once again. Levi continued kissing a trail across Eren’s shoulder. He moved to completely cover Eren’s body with his own, only leaving a tiny space between him and his resting angel. No inch of Eren’s skin was to be untouched from his lips this morning… Or early afternoon.

“Levi… That tickles…” Eren murmured as he buried his face into the pillow, only to re-emerge facing the way Levi‘s kissing trail was headed. Levi halted his shoulder smooches and moved to pepper the newly exposed side of Eren’s face with more kisses. Eren’s waking voice was erotic and went directly to his cock causing Levi to hum.

“King of the blankets…” Levi muttered, looking at the piled up blanket under Eren’s arm by his face. It would explain why he woke up with only a corner to defend himself with. Eren gave a deep breath in reply with a smile and pushed his face into them. 

He only felt slight jealous Eren would cuddle the bedding rather than him. Then again, the blankets and pillows were much softer than he was, in more ways than one.

“Eren, wake up.” He gave another soft peck to Eren’s cheek and moved back down to attack the unmarred tan back in an attempt to coax him to play.

“No, you.” Eren breathed out, eyes still closed, arching his back a tad as Levi moved his raid of kisses lower down his spine. Eren gave a big yawn and nuzzled his face back into the heap of blanket. Thwarting anymore pesky face kisses that might come to wake him up. 

Levi moved back up and nuzzled his face into Eren’s wavy morning hair. “Eren,” Levi whispered into his ear, he gave a little nip to the lobe as one of his hands trailed down Eren’s side and over his back, “Wake up.” 

Eren gave another hum as Levi started to kiss the side and back of his neck. Levi moved one of his hands down to Eren’s hip. Circling his thumb in a soothing type manner as he kissed the side of Eren’s head.

Eren sluggishly rolled onto his back and blindly reached between their bodies for the small part of the blanket still covering him. Levi drank in the sight of Eren under him. Eren’s beautiful, unmarred body, fully facing him with his neck lolled to the side. Tan fingers teasing, dragging down his own chest. Last night it was Levi’s own hand running down the toned sun kissed chest and he fully intends to do it again this morning.

He took hold of the opportunity that ever so lovely presented itself. Leaning in and pressing their lips together slowly. Eren lips were slightly dried but still just as kissable. Levi trailed the kiss passed the side of Eren’s mouth. Across his cheek and down to the crook of his neck. Eren hummed and he continued to look for the end of the blanket. He found it and lifted the corner up. Lightly hitting Levi’s thick muscled abdomen a few times over, which caused him to break away from his heated assault on Eren's neck. 

Levi pushed himself back up to hover over Eren, licking his lips as he looked over the nice red mark he left on Eren’s neck. 

The first of many for him to receive today.

Levi’s attention shifted to the tickle of Eren waving the bit of blanket back and forth across his stomach, beckoning him to crawl in and cuddle. Levi gave a light chuckle as he took the sheet and tossed it off the side of the bed to the floor, completely exposing the gorgeous nude Eren underneath it.

Eren frowned. His eyes still closed as he rolled back onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow once again with a low whine. Levi bit his lip at Eren’s bare ass. God did he love that magnificent tan ass.

“Eren,” Levi licked his upper lip as he placed one hand onto one of Eren‘s plump round ass cheeks, “You wouldn’t mind if I helped myself to some breakfast would you?” He caressed the tan mound, squeezing it. Eren gave a deep hum and lifted his hips up into Levi’s teasing hand.

“Is that a yes?” He quickly gave a kiss to side of Eren’s head. Seeing no movement or hearing any confirmation that he could, Levi let go of the delicious cheek to move off from over Eren. Rolling back to his still warm spot on the bed. Levi sat up, swinging his legs off the bed to rest in front of the nightstand. Eagerly opening it to grab another condom and searching for the lube.

He refused to do anything until Eren would give him the okay. If Eren didn’t feel like being fucked, he would just go and jerk off somewhere, like right next to him in the bed while probably being very loud about it too. Simple “Oh shit, Eren. Your ass feels amazing.” or maybe a loud and drawled out “Shiiit, Ereennn,” Though on some occasions it gets him a pillow to the head. The plus side was when Eren would get all needy and whiny for him when Levi himself denies Eren. Not for long, since Eren normally got what he wanted.

Eren turned his face out from the pillow and pouted, “Levi, come back…” He grumbled, removing his arm from under the pillow. He blindly pat the open bed space next to him looking for Levi, rubbing the sheet a few times. 

“Levi.” He whined then moved to cover his yawn by shoving his face into the pillow. Retreating his arm back under it as well and fishing up the blanket from the floor.

After Levi had grabbed a condom and the half empty bottle of lube he sat up, turning around on the bed. Levi frowned at the newly covered Eren snuggling and sighing under the damned blankets. Levi crawled back over, tearing the blankets off revealing Eren's ass again, much to Eren’s frustration. 

Grabbing Eren’s nearest caff, Levi moved it closer to him. Tan knees dipping the bed as Eren's legs were spread like frog legs. Levi crawled over and sat himself between Eren’s gorgeous curved long legs, with one of his favorite sites laid out before him. The round plump bubble like ass of Eren facing him.

He tossed a condom to the side of Eren before placing both his hands on Eren’s thighs. Ever slowly rubbing his hands up and down them before sliding his hands up, grabbing and rolling Eren’s ass cheeks around in his palms. Eren gave a hum as he lifted his hips up to Levi’s touch again. 

“May I?” Levi purred. Eren wiggled his hips in an attempt to get Levi to touch him more. Humming and lifting his hips up.

Levi spread Eren’s ass cheeks, revealing the gorgeous line down to the hours earlier recently abused puckered hole. Levi licked his thumb and rubbed it over the hole. Watching with a smirk as Eren gave a yelp, hips jerking upwards. Levi grabbed Eren’s thighs again and pushed them closer to his body. Bringing Eren’s ass higher up, closer to his face. He kissed one of Eren’s ass cheeks before he gave a hard bite, earning a loud moan from Eren. Levi moved to do the same to the other cheek. Eren buried his face into the pillow as Levi’s thumb teased his entrance. His other hand busy kneading and pulling a tan cheeks. 

“Are you awake now?” Levi questioned with a smirk. Hot breath ghosting over Eren skin. Levi slapped one of the round cheeks and watched it bounce before he went back to squeezing and rolling it. Eren only replied by swaying his hips, encouraging Levi to continue and continue he did.

Levi removed his teasing thumb and spread the ass cheeks wide again. He brought his mouth to the top of Eren’s ass and kissed his way down the crack, stopping right before the hole. He wrapped his arms between Eren’s legs. Fingers pulling and holding the cheeks spread as he circled his tongue around the hole before dragging it over it. 

Eren huffed and panted. Fingers gripping and digging into the soft pillow. Muffling any loud moans as Levi gave his perked hole a kiss. Wiggling the tip of his tongue over and around it before pushing it inside. Pulling it out before wriggling back inside. Eren gave a drawn out moan, hips jerking forward as he moved his flushed face into from the pillow, squeezing the white bedding it in his arms. 

“Ah! L-Levi!” He pulled his head back out of the pillow, not bothering to muffle his loud moan as Levi dipped his tongue back out, over his hole. Eren's legs quivered as Levi continued and repeated his loud kissing. His teasing heated wet tongue lashing over his twitching hole. Humming and moving over to give nibbles to thick tan ass cheeks.

Levi removed his tongue and gave a long slow lick over the hole and up the crack then back down over it, before giving it a kiss. Trailing it to the dip of Eren’s back. 

He removed his arms from under Eren and sat up, wiping his mouth and chin from drool onto the back of his hand, which he wiped onto the bed. He gave another light slap to Eren’s ass before rubbing to sooth it as he crawled up over him. 

Eren rolled onto his back with his face red, eyes lidded and his body squirming from the odd sensation left on his ass. Eren's hands rubbed the sleep away from his his eyes and face. Giving a deep sigh while opening his eyes to see nothing but Levi’s built chest in his face. Eren wasn’t complaining any. 

He lazily moved his hands up to trail over each built muscle on Levi’s chest, his fingers dipping into the valleys and following them. Eren's turquoise gaze followed Levi’s outstretched arm to see him attempting to grab the left out bottle of lube from last night. 

Levi reached forwards. Pushing their harden cocks together causing Eren to give a smug smile and let out a hum.

“Good morning, Levi.” 

Levi could hear the goofy smirk in Eren's voice and nearly rolled his eyes. He snatched the bottle and sat back a bit, looking down to meet Eren’s hooded eyes. He hovered there staring at Eren, a sight he could stare at forever.

“Good morning.” He finally replied. Levi had forgotten the other bottle from last night. You could never have too much lube though. 

He leaned down giving a kiss to the top of Eren’s head before moving to sit between his legs again. “I’m giving you some medicine.” 

Eren narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, “Medicine?” 

He covered his yawn and attempted to grab the bundled up blanket spilling over the side of the bed. 

“For what? I’m not sick.” He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his chest. 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the action, “You are, more so than I thought.” He wasn’t having any of that.

He placed the bottle near the condom and other half empty bottle by Eren’s hips. Grabbing the blanket and tugging it off him. Eren whined Levi’s name as he rolled it up in his arms and tossed the bundle over by the door. He crawled up to attack Eren’s neck with his mouth. His hands roaming over Eren’s chest, up to his brown nipples. Eren grumbled and wriggled underneath him. Bringing his hands up to bury them in Levi’s shiny black hair.

Levi moved his kisses down Eren’s neck, over his shoulder, and down his chest to his sensitive nipples. Eren let out a string of breathy moans the longer Levi would suck, bite, and rub them. Sometimes pulling Levi’s hair causing Levi to give a deep moan. Levi made sure each nipple got its equal share of love and attention before he moved away to grab the lube, leaving Eren a panting mess, his hands untwisting from Levi‘s hair to grab the bed sheet. 

Levi sat back, opening the first bottle and squeezing a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, tossing the bottle next to Eren‘s side. He rubbed his fingers and his thumb together to warm the lube up a bit before he got to work smearing it around Eren's ass. Enjoying every second watching Eren huff and squirm with his fingers twisting the bed sheets

Levi started slow, inserting his middle finger. Giving a huff of his own at Eren's tight heat engulfing his finger along with hearing the soft mewls Eren made as he pulled in back and forth. Levi gave a few quick kisses to Eren’s thigh on inserting his second, enacting Eren to draw out a long moan. He worked his fingers in and out, making sure Eren was prepared and comfortable enough before he added the third one. Pulling them them in and out, kissing down Eren's thighs and humming at his whines.

“F-Faster Levi…Haa-” Levi raised an eyebrow and completely halted his actions, removing his fingers from him. Eren cried out and dropped his head back into the pillow in frustration.

“The medication doesn’t call for fast.” Levi grabbed the lube and poured most of it onto his erect cock. Tossing the bottle off to the side of the bed. “I should know, I made it after all.” Eren looked down between his legs at Levi and bit his lip.

“That… stuff you’re putting on isn’t the medication, right?” Levi stopped jerking the lube onto his cock and looked up to Eren’s worried and confused face. Levi veered his gaze over to the second lube bottle near the edge of the bed then back to Eren.

“It’s part of it.” He was tempted to take the playful path and say yes but knew that Eren would end up asking hundreds of questions preventing him from claiming his ass already. “It’s the same shit from last night.” He and his cock were hungry for Eren’s ass as it was, and it was going to take all of his fortitude to not ruin his own prescribed medication.

Levi wiped his lube-covered hand on the bed and lifted Eren’s ass, pushing the tip of his cock against Eren’s hole. Eren winced and took slow deep breaths. Arching his back and moaning as Levi, slow as ever, filled him up with his thick cock. 

Levi was fine so far but he knew once he started moving the real test would begin. 

He waited until Eren nodded for him to move before taking a deep breath. He pulled back until the head of his dick was almost out before slowly pushing back in, them both breathing out airy moans. Eren grabbed the pillow behind his head as Levi moved to lean over him, kissing his stomach up to his neck. Eren wrapped one of his arms around Levi’s neck and gave light moans to each slow thrust Levi gave him. 

He continued to pull out then shove back in to Eren, both their hips rolling together, both their chests rubbing together. Levi snaked a hand down to Eren’s hard cock and started to pump it at the same slow pace his thrusts were. The pace was slow, slower than Levi would ever want, and he felt his resolve start to break the tighter Eren got and the louder his moans became.

“L-Levi… Levi, please! Go faster!” Lord did he want to.

He moved, wrapping his arms around Eren and moving to kiss him on the mouth but was only met with hands covering his own mouth.

“Ah, no! You… had your tongue, ngh, uh-up my ass, ah-” Eren managed to moan out, each deep thrust making his knees quake. His mouth hung open as he panted. Staring up to Levi who was half tempted to lick his way out of Eren’s hand. Levi closes his eyes, trying to slow his thrusts but went against it, listening as his body begged to go faster. Slow sex sucked and it would take forever for him to cum like this. 

Levi moved his head out of Eren's hands to bury his face into his neck. Biting and sucking on the crook as his hips moved faster. Slamming a bit more roughly into Eren.

Eren held Levi's shoulders close, fingertips sliding down his shoulder blades before scratching back up. His heavy huff of breaths turning into to mewls had Levi pulling back from Eren. Grabbing Eren's thighs and helping pull Eren’s ass to met his hips. 

With each thrust Levi could feel Eren get close to his climax. His thighs were tensing under his hands. Eren's whines were becoming louder and his toes beginning to flex. Levi hissed as he quickened his speed with his own climax approaching. Watching Eren writhe beneath him, pleasure coursing through his beautiful body and written all over his face, made Levi's chest swell. The fire coursing through his body burning brighter.

“Ah! Levi, Levi, Levi-” Eren's fingers twisted from the pillow. His arms out stretched to Levi who leaned into Eren's needy embrace. Levi went about kissing Eren's neck, up to his earlobe.

“Does it feel good?” Levi asked through his panting, biting Eren's ear lobe. His hand gave a hard squeeze to Eren's cock. The boy curled with a gasp forehead knocking against Levi's shoulder.

“Yes- More! Please! I'm close- I'm cumming!” The words were jumbled and light as Eren’s voice squeaked. Levi closed his eyes and hissed feeling Eren’s ass clench around his cock. He gave a low moan sounding close to a growl feeling Eren’s body shudder under him. 

“S-Shit, Eren-” Levi hissed tilting his head back. Eren's arms clung to his shoulders tightly. His thrusts were erratic with Eren's hips jerking up into his hand. Eren's back and hips arched followed by deeps gasps for air and him rocking his hips. Each quake followed by a shiver had small spurts of Eren's cum dripping over Levi's fingers. Most of the drops spilling onto Eren's smooth stomach. 

Levi's own hips jerked as he came inside Eren's ass. Panting as he rode it out just as lazily as they started. Not exactly wanting to leave Eren's warm ass yet. Eren hips continued to rock, making sure Levi's hand milked his cock and organism. Heavy panting filled the room with a few soft hums from Eren.

Levi looked down to Eren's smile. Feeling bubbles of heat as Eren looked back up. The mid day and now after sex glow made Eren breath taking beneath him. He could definitely get use to the sight.

“Good morning.” Levi huffed with a gentle look to Eren as he gave a soft chuckle. Eren finally removed his hands from around Levi's neck. Lifting his head to kiss Levi’s cheek, who returned the kiss to the side of Eren’s head. 

Levi sat up and with a sickly squelch, pulled out of Eren. Levi wiped Eren’s cum on his fingers on the already dirtied bed. Rolling over and falling on to the bed with a bounce, Levi landed on the spare bottle of lube and his face scrunched. Pulling it out with a grunt and throwing it over to join the blanket and other empty bottle by the door.

“Levi what was your medicine and what is it suppose to cure?” Eren asked as he sat up, scooting over to Levi’s side and looking down at him with an inquiring look in his now very awake, wide turquoise eyes. 

“You and the problem you have with waking up.” Eren looked confused so Levi continued, “I heard that morning sex is a good way to wake up and thought we’d give it a go.” Levi gave a yawn, wrapping his arms around Eren stomach and pulling him down to rest on his chest. He ignored the sticky cum now on his body since his eyelids felt heavy. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. Content at having Eren in his arms not only in the glow of the late morning, probably noon or past now, and the glow of the after sex.

“Don’t look like it's working, for you at least.” Eren gave him a cheeky smile resting his chin on his crossed arms on Levi's chest.

“Guess we have to try again tomorrow morning, huh?” Levi carded his hands through Eren's hair till the back of his head. Pulling his head down to kiss his forehead.

“Sounds good to me. But, we should get ready for the day now. People might come looking for you in a panic since it's so late.” Levi closed his eyes and sighed. A smirk grew on his face as Eren kissed his cheek, his own soft squishy one resting against his. 

“I'm sure they know where I am and what I'm doing, since you're not around either.” Eren's eyes narrowed with a pout on his lips.

“D-Do you really think they know?” Ah, such a cute embarrassed look.

“Yeah.”

Levi rolled them over so they laid on their sides. Showing that he didn't plan on going anywhere. 

“We should still get ready.” Eren pecked Levi's cheek. Attempting to wiggle out of his grasp.

“But you're comfy as shit and so damn huggable.” Eren gave a hum as his legs wrapped around Levi's hips. Levi did the same to Eren, bring his legs up to cradle him. Holding each other tight, giving the occasional kiss to the others lips with the special three words to follow after each kiss.

Fuck, he loves Eren so much.


End file.
